A Broken Promise
by aceangel
Summary: When Kato Miyako's  OC  mother was dying, she promised not to fight anymore. But will the promise be broken? And what if someone finds out that she's the Black Rose?


A Broken Promise

Main character is Kato Miyako (OC) and she is in middle school for now.

Also known as 'Black Rose' find later in story.

Chapter 1 – A Promise to my Heart

Kato Miyako smirked when she took a step out of middle school.

Last day of middle school, she was going to enter high school after the holidays.

She frowned.

During her last period lesson, her principal told her to go to the hospital after school.

Miyako reluctantly agreed.

'I want to fight!' she thought fiercely, her hands clenched.

She ran to the hospital.

Miyako smirked when the wind rushed past her; she loved running and had inhuman speed and stamina.

She halted.

Hospital.

Miyako sneered, her sharp purple eyes icy and cold.

Her dark brown hair moved in the wind.

"Mother…" she said as she entered the hospital. She relaxed and calmed down.

Her mother was so important to her. More important than anyone else in her life…

"Black Rose…" a voice said.

Miyako looked up to see a boy having a conversation with another boy.

"Black Rose!" the boy with black hair said excitedly.

The other boy nodded, "That's right Tadeshi!"

"You know her, Ryo?" Tadeshi said.

"Nope…" Ryo shake his head, "She is a powerful girl…"

"Yea," Tadeshi agreed, "Black Rose is one scary girl! She fights all these gangs! And alone…she fights individually!"

"Scary," Ryo shivered, "Did you hear, she bashed the living daylights of 'The Snake' gang."

"That was last night wasn't it?" asked Tadeshi.

"Yea…There was blood…and another personality of her which is more scarier and dangerous is 'The Black Rose of Living Hell…" Ryo whispered lowering his voice.

Miyako raised her head.

She smirked.

Black Rose was her.

"Excuse me, Miss. Are you Mrs. Kato's daughter," a nurse asked.

Miyako nodded.

The nurse's eyes hardened and gestured for her to follow her.

Miyako bit her lip and followed the nurse.

"In here…" the nurse said and closed the door leaving Miyako in a room.

Miyako looked around.

And saw a doctor looking grim.

"Ah. You must be Kato's daughter. I have some serious news," the doctor said to Miyako.

"What?"

"You mother was involved in a gang fight. Some gang asked her for money during school time in an alleyway. Your mother didn't have any money on her, so the gang abused her."

"What!"

"The gang had beaten her so badly. She has a fractured rib, arm and her leg is seriously broken. Her lung is damaged. And she is going to die."

"W-what…Impossible…" Miyako stared wide eyed at the doctor, "H-how could you speak that so calmly?"

"I have done the best I could, I'm sorry. And your mother wishes to speak to you," the doctor said and bowed his head and left the room.

Miyako glared after him.

"M-miyako…" a voice said weakly.

"Mother!" Miyako turned around and her eyes softened.

She kneeled down beside her mother who was lying on the bed.

"M-mother…"

"Miyako, I'm sorry…"

"Who did this to you? Which gang?" Miyako asked her eyes blazing, "I shall kill them for this."

"Miyako…Calm down…I don't know which gang…But please…I want to spend my last moments with you…" her mother whispered.

"Mum…I have something to tell you…remember I always go out at night? And I never told you, I went to fight gangs…" Miyako whispered.

"W-what…"

"I fought gangs," whispered Miyako, "I am the Black Rose."

"Miyako!" her mother, "S-she…you…Black Rose…a strong fighter…fought gangs…alone…dangerous…fighting…" her mother whispered.

"Yes…I'm sorry," Miyako looked down.

"Black Rose…"

"Mother! Please forgive me!" Miyako looked up and held her mother's hand, tears were streaming down her cheeks, "I'm sorry! I had to fight! I had to! Please don't die! Please don't leave me like father did! Please, mother! Please live…"

"Miyako…I'm sorry…" her mother reached out and patted her daughter on head.

"Mum! Please live! Don't leave me! I-I promise I won't fight again! I fight really violently when I was Black Rose of Hell!" Miyako begged, more tears running down her face.

"I-I'm sorry…C-can't live much longer…"

"Mum! I promise I won't fight anymore! Please! I promise! I promise…n-no! Mum! Don't die!" Miyako cried.

"I-I'm sorry…your promise…doesn't have to be…true…I knew…she fought for a reason…Black Rose…"

"Don't leave me, Mother! Please! I promise…" Miyako cried. Her hugged her mother.

"U-ugh…I'm sorry…"

Her mother's hand reached out to touch her daughter's face.

Before the hand could even touch it, it fell.

"MOTHER! Mum! NO! No! N-no…mum…" Miyako sobbed, her heart breaking…

_**I fought because I had stress from other people.**_

_**From school…**_

_**But also that I hated seeing people suffer…**_

_**Those gangs that I once fought saw me as weak, but I proved them wrong – by bashing the lights after them and I went through a disguise whenever I was her – Black Rose.**_

_**I promised my mother not to fight anymore, but will that promise have to be broken?**_

Miyako collapsed in her bed.

Last day of middle school…but a day of sadness…

She cried.

Tears ran down her cheeks and couldn't stop.

"Why! Why did mother and father have to leave me!" she screamed.

She bit her lip.

"I promised her," she whispered as the tears had stopped.

She stood up and walked to her cupboard and kneeled down and took out some stuff.

A long sleeveless black coat that reaches to her knees and is thrown back a bit when she wore it, a red shorts that reached to her thigh, eyeliner that is easily washed off, black gloves, black bands, a black wig with red streaks and leather shoes that were easy to run in.

Black Rose.

Miyako bit her lip.

"You were once part of me and we were each other but Good-bye…"she whispered.

She folded them neatly and placed them in her bag.

"Mother…Father…"

2 years.

2 years had passed.

2 years after her mother's death.

2 years without any Black Rose.

2 years…

Kato Miyako lifted her bag from the ground.

She stared at herself in the mirror.

Her purple eyes that were once strong and bright had turned into a blank violet.

Her confidence and her desire to fight were gone in those 2 years. All because of a promise…

She closed her eyes.

Memories flickered before her.

A girl…black hair with red streaks, confidence purple eyes… Black lines on her face…long sleeveless black coat, red shorts, black bands and leather shoes.

Black Rose.

Miyako shake her head, clearing the images.

She was different now.

Once was the confident girl had changed into a quiet, sad (doesn't show it) girl.

Same girl but different.

Miyako slung her bag over shoulder and walked to school.

Konoha High School.

She sighed.

Some old routine…

She was always a shadow.

Unknown…

Ignored…

She lowered her head.

Unknown…

_**Unwanted…**_

_**Ignored…**_

_**Not desired…**_

'What do I desire?' Miyako thought.

"Hey! Hey! Kiba! You know Black Rose!" a blonde boy was yelling to another boy with brown hair.

"Naruto! Jeez, I'm not deaf! And of course I know Black Rose! She's some sort of a hero in these parts!" Kiba snapped.

"You know…for the last 2 years, she had stopped fighting…" Naruto whispered but Miyako's sharp ears caught on every word.

"What! You serious! I remember when I first met her…" Kiba said.

"You met her! Wow!" Naruto gasped.

"Yea…"

"Care to explain?" said a boy with black hair in a calm tone.

"Ah! Sasuke! You know Black Rose!" asked Naruto.

"Yea…She fights gangs and stuff – well the annoying gangs that causes trouble in Konoha at night. She deals with them. Some kind of hero…Konoha Police knows her but doesn't really care," Sasuke said, "And Kiba – explain when you first met her."

"Oh sure!" Kiba said, "Well it happened 3 years ago…It was night time, I had took Akamaru for a long walk and I lost track of time. And some gang cornered me in an alleyway and wanted my money. I told them no. And they raised their fists and I realize that they had pocketknives… I closed my eyes and then I heard grunts and screams. When I opened my eyes I saw a girl with black hair purple streaks. And she told the gang that taking money by force is a crime and crap. And gang didn't listen and attacked her. But she dodges them really fast – and god! She had some inhuman speed! And in less than 1 minute she had them all knocked out. She turned to me and asked if I was okay – but she's looked my age that time! She's really young! And had these black lines on her left cheek and on her left eye. It's looked awesome! She asked if I was okay and I sad yea and she told me to go home and she left."

"That's some long explanation," Naruto remarked.

"Hn."

Miyako raised her head.

She was puzzled.

'I'm considered as a hero?" she thought.

She sighed.

"GOOD MORNING!" yelled Naruto causing Miyako to look up.

"NARUTO! Do you have to be so loud?" snapped Kiba as he uncovered his ears and bonked Naruto on the head.

"Eh…Yes…" Naruto said.

"Idiot."

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined, "I'm not an idiot!"

"Hn."

Miyako stared blankly ahead.

"Ugh…Women are so troublesome…" someone muttered who was walking next to her.

Miyako shrugged and walked off.

End of Chapter


End file.
